All In
by SYuuri
Summary: A power outage won't stop Sam and Jules from getting down to business. /Rated-M/


**All In**

* * *

**AN: I said in chapter 4 of Bread and Jam that I wanted to do a smut piece following A Day in the Life. It took me a while, but here it is. There's a bit of a mention of what happened in chapter 4 here but you don't have to read it to understand. Forewarning though, this one-shot contains **_fluff_** and **_smut_** 'cos we could use some Sam and Jules in compromising position every once in a while, so if they're not your thing then you don't miss much, just some Jammy cuddles and Jammy sexy time. Winks. **

**Special thanks goes to Shawn30.**

* * *

Jules stared at the flickering, dancing flame of the candle she had set on the dining table.

The snow had cut off the power in her neighborhood, and it had brilliantly chosen to do just that exactly after she closed her front door. She reached for her cellphone only find the screen equally dark. She forgot to charge it. _Great, just great._ Sighing, she shoved it back into her purse. There wasn't even a way to warn Sam about the outage since he had left his cellphone in his locker.

This wasn't how she'd pictured their first Valentine's Day together. Sure, they would have to be discreet -it was sort of mandatory since they were breaking all kind of rules- but in her mind the only reason her house should be drowned in darkness was because the need to indulge their desires was far too urgent than taking the time to turn on the lights. Searching for emergency light or candles in the dark, and then banging her legs twice against the table were nowhere in the tactical plan.

_Well, look at the bright side, at least you won't have to be in the dark alone. And it's not just with any someone either, it's Sam. God knows what you two can do to keep yourselves warm. _

Feeling a shiver that had nothing to do with the cold run down her spine, her fingers automatically reached for the brand new necklace around her neck. It was so thoughtful of him. She was torn between wanting to wear it everyday and keeping it safe in her jewelry box because she didn't want anything to happen with it. Accidents happened, especially in her line of work being a full-time field cop slash negotiator slash (sexy) sniper chick as she's been called from time to time.

Before her idle mind could take her to other places (like how they would celebrate the day, for instance, because even though they're not people who made a big deal out of Valentine's Day, it just so happened that they did make a big deal out of simply being with each other), she heard a car pull up. Sam's headlights briefly illuminated the street before everything went pitched black once more. The growl of the engine ceased as Jules slid off the stool.

He beat her to the front door and landed a couple of knocks before she unlocked the door, swinging it open. She smiled. "Hey."

"The lights out?" Sam walked in, throwing glances around her open space first floor. The candles she'd placed on several spots bathed the house in a warm yellow glow. It was an illusion, however, because her house was cold without the heater. She was wearing thick, fluffy socks to keep her feet warm, and a light blanket was draped over her petite frame. He frowned. "Maybe we should head out to my place. I'm pretty sure the light's on over there because everything looked okay when I dropped Natalie off." He wasn't looking forward to spend the evening together with his nosy sister around, but it was an alternative to consider.

Jules hurriedly closed the door and locked it, putting on the chain for good measure. Of course, on her way home she had imagined some creative, not so innocent ways to welcome him from the moment he crossed her doorway. Now all she wanted to do was pull him to the couch and huddle close to keep warm.

"I meant to call you but my cell's dead," Jules pulled the blanket from falling off her shoulders. She was contemplating whether she should take up his offer and go to his apartment when her arm was abruptly grabbed from behind. Jules emitted a slight gasp that soon died in her mouth when his lips descended on hers, effectively cutting off any train of thoughts. Obviously Sam had been doing a lot of thinking too.

She threw her arms around his shoulders, standing on her tip toes to get a better reach as Sam plundered her mouth passionately. Despite the temperature, heat began to brew in her belly, emanating warmth throughout her body till the very tip of her fingers. He backtracked them to her couch, half lifting her slight frame. It had been a couple of years, but the layout of her living room was still the same. They had had a lot of practice of flying blind back then. It was an old habit Sam had full intention of reviving.

The back of her knees hit the edge of the sofa and she used her weight to push him down. Her blanket dropped to the floor, quickly forgotten. Jules licked her lips; he tasted like beer and coffee and Sam, with a hint of peppermint he always kept in his car.

Instantly feeling cold without her in his arms, Sam yanked her arm until she landed sideways on his lap. He gave her one more lingering kiss. His normally deep blue eyes appeared almost light brown in the dimmed light. "I've been wanting to do that for the last thirteen hours," he made a gesture to consult his wrist watch. "And thirty four minutes."

Jules made a half-hearted attempt to roll her eyes. "I've been wanting to do that too, but who's counting? Definitely not me."

Their position was not entirely comfortable, and Jules knew without even looking that Sam was propping his feet up on her coffee table, something that would earn him a smack upside the head if caught in different situations. Okay, correction, _his_ position would probably give him one hell of a neck pain tomorrow, but she could fall asleep here and there on top of him if she wanted to. He was warm and smelled absolutely wonderful.

Sam combed through her soft hair with his fingers. "It's like being eight and you're up all night because you're too excited for the field trip next day, or saving the strawberry for last while you're eating a shortcake because you're addicted to its sweet, juicy flavor. Multiply that feeling by a hundred and you'll understand why I won't feel sorry for counting."

Jules felt like something tugged at her heart. The feeling wasn't unfamiliar to her. Being in love with someone you constantly saw and worked with everyday, and yet there's nothing you could do about it was torturous at best. Going home to an empty house, wishing you were cooking for two instead of one, or staring wistfully at the vacant spot in your bed before you closed your eyes at night with the memory of his arms around you. If they were not bad enough, all the what ifs were even worse. What if she never gave up on them? On him? What if she had listened to her heart instead of her head? It certainly would have saved them both enough heartaches.

"But you always eat your strawberry first," Jules piped, bumping his nose. The laugh lines around his eyes deepened as he chuckled.

Sam closed the short distance between them and reclaimed her mouth. His tongue probed her lips until they parted for him, then entangled with hers, tasting and exploring the other's until they knew every detail by heart. _Okay_, Jules mused as she played with the hair on the nape of his neck, _thirteen hours are way too long_. How did she go two years and a half without this? Without him?

"Are you sure you don't want to leave? You're cold." Sam said, nearly growled, when she nipped at his neck. As much as he loved devouring hers -even the simple sight of her bare neck could send his pulse racing- his neck was one of his most erogenous zones. His position made it difficult for her to get complete access to his neck so he scooted and sat up a bit straighter.

Jules pressed a delicate kiss on his jaw before pulling back and looking at his face. He looked genuinely concerned. It was endearing. "Don't tell me you're afraid of the dark."

He smiled languidly, the hand on her back found its way beneath her shirt. Despite the cold Jules felt the temperature in the room increase tenfold at his touch. "Nah, I trust you're going to protect me from the big bad wolf."

She threw her leg over his lap, straddling him. "Maybe _I'm_ the one you should be worried about."

Deciding that talking time was over, Sam grabbed her head and kissed her, fingers lost in her hair. She sighed longingly, her tongue sliding past his lips to engage his in a heated dance. He nibbled at her lower lip, tugging at it before his lips traveled downward, leaving a trail of wet kisses on its wake until relentless lips latched to her neck. His questing hands skimmed down her undulating body to gloss over the swell of her behind, holding her firmly against him.

She was looking at him through half-lidded eyes and he simply couldn't look away. She had stripped him off his speech skills, and the spell only broke when her tongue peeked out to moist her kiss-swollen lip. The gesture undid him. He fingered the buttons of her pink sweater, the low cut pink sweater that had distracted him all evening, thinking how angry she would be if he simply tore it open. Nevertheless he settled on the old traditional way - there were only a handful of buttons to deal with anyway. He started from the top button, slowly working his way down to reveal her maroon bra covering her perfect breasts.

Her breasts heaved with excited breathing as she looked down at him expectantly. Sam gave her a weak grin before charging forward, nuzzling kisses all over her chest before gently suckling her sun-kissed skin. Jules panted, her hips bucked against his imprisoned manhood. She buried her face in his hair, the smell of his shampoo and musky scent filled her senses. She was lost in the overwhelming sensation he created in her.

A light pinch on her nipple through her undergarment jolted her back to reality and Jules realized she was the only shirtless party in the room. With as much determination as she could muster, Jules pushed him away. Small hands scrambled and reached for the hem of his shirt in record breaking speed, fully intending to divest him of the offending garment that obscured his defined torso. His shirt was already halfway up when he stilled her hands.

Sam traversed her throat, the reply muffled by her flesh was apologetic. "Maybe it won't be such a bad idea to move those candles out of the way before things get completely out of hands," he nodded at the candles on the table. "When Nat was fifteen she almost burnt down our summer home because she was trying to romance her boyfriend. Needless to say the General grounded her for six months. Would have been a full year if mom didn't step in."

Jules winced. The middle Braddock child's wild streak and their father's strict discipline were well known. "Oh, poor thing."

"My father would've considered ending the punishment early if only he was around much to witness how she's driving everybody completely insane," Sam gently moved her off his lap and got up to move the candles to the small table by the window.

When he turned around, he was momentarily mesmerized by the sight of her. She had pulled her legs up; bare arms was hugging her knees close to her chest. For some reasons he could tell it was not for modesty. She was looking intently at the windows as if she wanted to make sure all curtains were tightly shut. Her hair was undone, waves of brown curls framing her delicate face. She was so beautiful and Sam felt like he would fall apart if he didn't touch her right now.

Almost as if she could sense the weight of his eyes on her, and Sam didn't have a doubt that she could, she turned from the windows to look at him. He didn't know what gave him away -could be his unabashed gaze or the goofy smile on his face, but frankly he couldn't care less- but her eyes twinkled mischievously even in the minimum lighting.

"Now that the crisis has been averted," his leg painfully bumped against the corner of the table, pushing it by several inches with a creak. He remembered to step over her discarded sweater. "Where were we?"

She pulled him down and maneuvered until she was back to her original position in his lap before they were interrupted. His hands moved to the front clasp of her bra snugly tucked between her breasts. With an expert flick, the maroon fabric fell limp. He pushed it off her shoulders and now that her upper body was fully bared to him, he didn't waste anytime to lean over and fasten his lips over a nipple, lashing it with his tongue, feeling it grow into a tiny peak in his mouth. Her throaty sigh was music to his ears.

Her hands raking down his back as he wandered to the other eagerly awaiting breast, lightly taking the hardened bud between his teeth before drawing it inside his mouth, circling the areola with his tongue. Somewhere in the deeper region of her lust-clouded mind she realized that he still had on his _damn_ shirt. She wanted it off, _now_. She tugged impatiently at the hem of his shirt. Sensing her frustration, Sam released her breast, reached back and yanked his shirt off. Now that the area had been cleared, she threw it hastily behind her, not really caring where it landed.

He kissed her again, lingering over her lips this time. With his shirt gone, Jules' hands freely roamed over the broad span of his chest as if she was mapping out every inch of his defined torso. His hand moved up and down her spine, the other buried in her hair. He hauled her closer to him and the feel of her bare chest rubbing against his brought him up short.

Sam deftly fumbled with the snap of her jeans and lowered the zipper, hastily pushing the heavy material down her hips. Jules chuckled at his impatience and decided to take pity on him. She got off him and shimmied out of her jeans, leaving her in a pair of panties that matched the bra he'd shucked off. With a seductive grin, she peeled her panties down. The sight of her was making him weak on the knee and Sam was thankful that he was already sitting down. Still, he managed to gather his senses long enough to kick his shoes and unbuckle his belt, his hands moving in impressive speed slipping off his jeans and shorts before kicking them off to join the growing puddle of clothes on the floor.

Moving back to his lap, Jules rested her forehead on his and aligned her center with his erection, letting his tip to tease her wet, warm, welcoming opening. They both groaned; his hands gripped her hips so hard his knuckles turned white. She reached down and stroke him twice, loving the way his throbbing length twitch in her palm. Sam broke free of her kiss, panting, lowering his head to rest on the back of the couch as she slowly eased herself on him, her slick, tight walls enveloping him so intimately like a second skin. "God, _Jules_."

He stroked her smooth thighs, the contrast between his callus fingertips and her satiny skin causing her to tremble. She rose, bracing her hands on his shoulders, and lowered herself again. She found her rhythm and began to ride him in agonizing gallops, closing her eyes at the feeling of him penetrating not only her body, but her soul so deep. _And so good_.

Her head fell back when Sam met her descents, thrusting his hips and hitting the places inside her she didn't even know existed. Her abdominal muscles quivered as she glided up and down his shaft. Her hard nipples beckoned enticingly and he reached out to gently squeeze the small firm breasts, massaging them. It wasn't enough for him and his tongue wrapped around one pointed nipple. Her body spasmed with pleasure so intense her muscles clenched tighter around him, eliciting a grunt out of him.

He leaned over and kissed her collarbone, lapping at the hickey already forming on the side of her breast, one that wouldn't be visible in her uniform. "You're so beautiful," he muttered thickly, his voice raw from need and pleasure.

Before she was able to string coherent words in reply, Sam grabbed hold onto her waist and using his tremendous strength, stood up and flipped her onto her back. Her ankles crossed on his back, refusing to part from him and allowing him to sink in to the hilt. He barely let her take another breath before he started to move, withdrawing and pushing back in, over and over again. Jules countered his moves, matching his pace stroke for stroke, quietly scolding herself again for having ever given this up.

Soon he was pumping his hips into her with ferocious intensity Jules had to bite her lip from screaming out loud, white hot fire racing through every fiber of her body. He knew how to angle himself that every time he pulled out, his length brushed deliciously across her swollen bud. The combination of his thrusts and her repeatedly whispered name over her ear was enough to send her to the brink. One more thrust and he sent her careening into a toe curling orgasm, her nails digging into his shoulder blades as she exploded around him. She grabbed his neck and kissed him hard, moaning loudly into his mouth as her orgasm seemed to go on forever. With the blackout the neighborhood was as quiet as she'd ever seen and she had no desire to broadcast to her neighbors as to what's her preferential nighttime activity was.

"J-Jules…" The feelings of her walls contracting around him was too much, and Sam came violently. Wave after wave of fiery pleasure ripped through him as he erupted inside her. His frenzied thrusts dissolved into steady rocking motion until he stilled and collapsed on top of her, breathing labored, completely sated and spent.

Sam buried his face in her neck, breathing in her perfume deeply while he recuperated from their almost mutual climaxes. She had no intention to release him just yet and he was okay with that. Their sweat-slicked bodies were pressed so close together he could feel her heart pounding rapidly against his. Bracing his weight on one arm, his lips found hers again to explore the depth of her luscious mouth. His hand lovingly stroked her still writhing body, soothing it with feathery caresses until the last of her tremors faded away.

"I think we would have broken your lumpy couch if we did it in your place," Jules' remark came so of the blue it took Sam a few seconds to wrap his head around it. Her eyes were filled with mirth, and he laughed, pressing another kiss to her sweet mouth. He didn't even remember the last time he felt this happy, this content. No, he did remember. It was a couple of years ago, before Jules ended things between them. _Doesn't matter, you've found your way back to each other now. _

"Want to give it a try?"

"Oh, you.."

Sam looked down at the woman laying beneath him, arms propping him up on each side of her head. Jules fumbled with the necklace he'd given her just that morning, squirming under his adoring eyes. His. She was all his, just like he was always hers. This time was even better because he knew they were both all in. Sam promised himself that one day soon he would made it official.

Jules ran her fingers through his pale gold hair; she could almost see the wheels in his head turning in motion. She didn't say anything, knowing that he would tell her if he wanted to. Then again, his face looked completely relaxed and blissful, so at the very least whatever in his mind wasn't troubling him.

She shifted under him. Thinking that his weight was becoming too much for her, Sam pulled away, dislodging from her in the process. She touched his face. "No, you're fine, I just remembered something…" Jules sat up, ran her fingers over her tousled hair self-consciously and grabbed his shirt from the table, slipping it over her head. It made an adequate dress that covered her mid-thighs.

Sam watched her rummage through his jeans pocket and fish out his keys. Then she padded softly to the kitchen. He reached down and took Jules' blanket, draping it across his waist since his boxers were a few feet away. He couldn't see what she was doing because her back was to him, so he leaned against the back of the couch, waiting.

He was admiring her shapely legs when she finally turned around and walked back to the living room. She took a seat in front of him, slightly leaning against his chest and dangling his keychains in his face. "I should've given this to you sooner. Now you don't have to knock anymore," she pursed her lips, then grinned. "Also, feel free to sneak in and do all my housework before I come home."

Sam didn't have much on his keychains - apartment fob, car keys, LED flashlight, Swiss army knife, and a scan card- so it took him no more than three seconds to spot the new key. "Is that-"

"Yes, it's the same key from before," Jules smiled fondly at the frowny face he had drawn with a sharpie on the top of the key. The image was slightly smudged now but she still remembered when he did it. They were at his place and having a pretty heated, silly, argument about whether they're going to have waffles or pancakes for breakfast. "It's always been yours, I guess."

He grinned up at her. "Does this mean I have the permission to surprise you with romantic candle light dinner one day?"

"Would be tough since we get off work at the same time, but just in case you have some ninja skills I don't know about, promise me you won't burn down my house and make a mess out of my kitchen." She tossed his keys onto the table and gratefully slipped in under the blanket with him, pillowing her head on his outstretched arm. Though the activity they just did was more than sufficient to provide warmth, it was still below zero outside. The hand around her waist tried to hitch her -his- shirt up and she playfully swatted it away before holding it firmly over her stomach.

"What's on your mind?"

"What would you do tonight if that guy came over our table after you sabotaged my drink?" Jules asked, recalling their night's out at the club earlier in the evening. Some random guy had bought her a cocktail drink that she refused to drink. Spike didn't want anything to do with it, viewing the situation as comical and amusing since to his knowledge Jules wasn't seeing anybody. Sam had surprised her when he casually sat next to her and drank the fruity alcohol in one gulp.

"Jason?"

She elbowed his stomach. "You know it's Jeremy, but yeah, 'Jason'."

Sam nuzzled her ear. "I don't know. I'd take my chances."

Jules turned her head, their noses mere inches apart. Somehow she knew he wasn't just talking about the incident at the club. "Me too."

"I love you, you know that, don't you?" It didn't seem right to allow the day end without saying it to her.

The smile on her face was brighter than all the lit candles in her house. "Good thing the feeling's mutual," she teased, and when he rolled his eyes, craned her neck to peck his nose. "Love you, too."

This time when he kissed her, she didn't protest when he pushed her -his- shirt up.

* * *

**And thus ladies and gentlemen, I leave the rest to your imagination because there's no way they're going to bed after that ;) Let me know what you think? **


End file.
